Seal the Deal With A Kiss
by ZexionLover411
Summary: All Viola Carroll wanted was one of three wishes; instead she got all three in exchange for doing a job from the King of the Crossroads. Now she's traveling with the Winchesters as they bag Alpha's for Crowley. Starts in "All Dogs Go to Heaven." Season 6 OC/Undecided(but multiple). Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters/plot. I DO own my OC Viola Carroll and added things._**

**_I have another Supernatural fic I'm going to be posting that follows the whole series with an OC but there will be plot changes and a whole cool thing with the OC. It's called The Sabrina Moore Chronicles: Book 1. (Each season will be a "book") and as you can tell the OC is related to Jessica. (Same last name.) THIS idea for this story came to me when I couldn't fall asleep one night._**

**_Please no flames, this is my first Supernatural fan fiction, constructive criticism is appreciated. _**

**_Summary: All Viola Carroll wanted was one of three wishes; instead she got all three in exchange for a job from the King of the Crossroads. Starts in "All Dogs Go to Heaven." Season 6+ OC/ Undecided(but multiple). _**

* * *

Viola finished burying the small box at the crossroads and stood up. She looked around before muttering to herself.

"How long is this supposed to-" Someone cleared their throat and she whirled around. She looked at the woman standing before her. She was average height with long blond hair and completely red eyes. She blinked and they became normal brown eyes. She had her arms crossed.

"What can I help you with, sweetie?"

"You're a demon, yeah?" The woman gave her a look. "Right. Okay uh one thing before I tell you what I'm here for… uh." Viola swallowed, this was much easier in her head. "Okay I have three things I want, but I know I can only get one." She said quickly. The woman nodded. "Before I ask for one could you help me pick one?" She asked with a hopeful yet sheepish smile. The woman shrugged.

"As long as I get your soul it doesn't matter to me." She said with a smirk. "Let's hear 'em."

"Okay the first one is to have combat training like to be _really_ good at fighting hand-to-hand combat and gun training ect. The second is kinda lame and it's to be a master at lucid dreaming." The demon raised an eyebrow. "The third is equally lame if not more and it's to find… true love." The demon held back a small laugh. Viola put her head down slightly and put and hand over her eyes. "I know it's stupid but-" She looked up and the demon was gone. She frowned and looked around quickly. "The hell?" She turned around and jumped with a gasp when she came face to face with someone else. A man in a business suit stood in front of her. "Hi?"

"Viola Carroll. Name's Crowley." He said with a smirk.

"Where did that other woman go?"

"I sent her away; I'm much more interested in this deal."

"A-alright." She said and swallowed. He tilted his head slightly.

"Any reason for wanting to lucid dream?" He asked.

"Adventure." She said shrugging.

"Well I have a deal for you." He smirked. "You can have all three things; you just need to do something for me."

"You still get my soul though?"

"Depends on how good of a job you do."

"What's the job?"

"I just need you to tag along with a few…friends of mine." He said. "I'll even add one more thing to the list." Viola tilted her head slightly. "A bit of knowledge on the supernatural." She nodded.

"Alright, so how do we.. 'seal the deal'?" He tilted his head slightly with a smile.

"How else? With a kiss." He said and suddenly putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her head towards his and pushing his lips to hers firmly. Her eyes widened. He held the kiss a few moments before he pulled away.

"N-now what?" He held up a finger.

"Don't move, love." Suddenly he was gone.

"First kiss to a demon." She said a bit flustered. "_Great_."

* * *

Sam was eating at an outdoor table. Dean was standing nearby, talking on his cell phone and holding a plate of ribs.

"I know, Bobby, but there's got to be another way." Dean said. "I don't know. Keep digging. I mean, if Crowley thinks we're just gonna – "

"Crowley thinks you're just gonna what, Dean?" Crowley sai having just materialized behind Dean. "Is that Bobby Singer? Give him a kiss for me." He said walking over to the table Sam was at.

"I'll call you back." Dean said.

"Good news, boys! I've got a job for you." Crowley pulled out the chair next to Sam, turned it around and sat on it backwards. Dean sat across from them.

"I'm gonna say this once." Dean said. "You can take your job and shove it up your ass."

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?"

"You're not my boss, dickbag."

"Dean, Dean. Been through this. Quit clutching your pearls. You've been working for me for some time now. Sam here, longer."

"We didn't know." Sam said. Crowley looked at him.

"Like that makes a difference to you. You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda." Dean looked pained. "Look, I'm sending you –"

"No." Dean said.

"Beg pardon?"

"I've done some shady stuff in my time, but I am not doing this. No."

"Ten quid says you will."

Crowley touched the back of Sam's hand. Sam yelled and his hand sizzled. A burn spread on Sam's hand. Sam gasped in pain. "You like pain, Sam? You like Hell?" He looked at Dean. "You need to stop thinking of this as some kind of deal. This is a hostage situation, you arrogant little thug. I own your brother! Do you understand me?" Crowley snapped his fingers and the burn on SAM's hand disappeared. "Come on, Dean, smile. It's not that bad. Here's incentive – you bag me a live alpha, and I'll give you little Sammy's soul back, with a cherry on top."

"What, alpha vamp not good enough for you?" Sam said.

"Best mind where you poke your nose, if you want to keep it. Your merry little hike up the food chain starts here." Crowley put a newspaper down on the table. "Businessman found dead in his car – chest ripped open..." Sam picked up the newspaper. The headline read 'Businessman Falls Victim to Animal Attack.' "...heart missing. Sounds like?"

"Werewolf." Sam said.

"No, it's not a full moon." Dean said.

"Werewolves turning on the full moon – so '09." Crowley said.

"He's right." Sam said. "Samuel and I ganked one about six months back on the half-moon. Things have been out of whack for a while now, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean said.

"So, it's settled then. You bag the howler, bring it home to papa. Oh! One more thing." Dean glared.

"What?"

"Need you to take a.. new little friend of mine with you."

"We don't work with demons." Dean said.

"Oh don't worry she's human."

"She?" Sam asked. Suddenly Crowley was gone and in a matter of seconds he was back with a girl. The brothers eyebrows went up at the sight of her. She was around 5'6" and looked to be around 110 lbs. She had some curves and a bigger than average, for her size, bust. She wore long black cargo pants and a black tank top. Black fingerless gloves that went to the middle of her forearm, all bunched up. Multiple rings and a black Onex bracelet on her left wrist, looking closely to her right wrist they could see a watch under the gloves. Black converse and she had a dark green bag messenger bag with pins on it. They looked at her face, she had a silver nose ring on the right side and she had very light piercing blue eyes. What really stood out was her short bright pink hair.

"Sam and Dean Winchester meet Viola Carroll, Viola meet the Winchesters." Crowley said. Viola looked at the two brothers.

"Wait why are we taking her with us?" Sam asked.

"Adventure." Crowley said. He turned to Viola. "Use for your first one; Said you'd get all three, just have to work for that last one, love." The brothers looked confused. Crowley looked to the brothers and smiled. "See you soon, boys." And he was gone. Sam and Dean looked at Viola.

"Uh hi?" Sam and Dean looked at each other. Viola swallowed.

"What did Crowley mean you'd get all three?" Sam asked. "All three what?"

"Uh.."

"How do you know him?" Dean asked. "You're human right?"

"One question at a time." She said. She bit her lip and moved the chair Crowley had turned around and put it on the side between the boys before sitting down. "I made a deal."

"I don't mean to be rude but you're an idiot." Sam said.

"Wait so you sold your soul for three things?" Dean asked. She shook her head.

"He said the taking of my soul was dependent on how well I do."

"How well you do with what?" Dean asked.

"Helping you guys I guess." She said.

"He wants _you_ to help us." Dean said. "How old are you, kid?"

"I'm 19." She said.

"Do you know _anything_ about this stuff?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he gave me info on it."

"How much?" Sam asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know, a lot."

"How do you kill a werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Silver bullet, knife, basically anything silver."

"Ōkami." Sam said.

"Stab it seven times with a bamboo blade blessed by a Shinto priest."

"Wendigo." Dean said.

"Burn it."

"Ghost."

"Salt and burn the bones."

"Changling."

"Once again burning."

"Vampire."

"Chop off its head. Can we stop with the questions now?"

"Okay, so you know about this stuff. What did you ask for?" Sam asked.

"Combat training, gun training, etc., technically adventure and… the last one doesn't really matter."

"You're gunna work with us it does matter." Dean said.

"It's personal." She said looking Dean in the eye.

"Dean, drop it." Sam said. "Uh.. you hungry?" He asked pushing his food towards her.

"No, no thank you." She said. She looked over into the parking lot. "Please tell me the Impala's yours." She said with an admiring smile towards the car. Dean had a slightly surprised look. He smiled slightly but pushed it back.

"That got you some points but I still don't trust you." Viola smiled slightly.

"A few is better than nothing." Dean held out his hand.

"Hold out your hand."

"Uh okay." She put her hand out and he took out a flask and poured a little water on it.

"Just checking." Dean said putting it away.

"Holy water?" She asked drying her hand on her pants. Dean nodded.

"Alright, we'd better get goin." Sam said.

"Can I ride shotgun?" Viola asked. The two looked at her. "Never mind then."

* * *

The Impala drove fast along a road at night. Dean was driving, Sam was riding shotgun and Viola was in the back.

"So, the vic's a real class act." Sam said. "Owned a bunch of slum-grade apartments. Couple houses, too."

"So this is it? This is – this is what you're gonna do?" Dean asked.

"What am I doing?" Sam asked.

"Crowley. He's so far up our asses we're – we're – we're coughing sulfur, but you – you're just gonna work the case?" He glanced back at Viola. "Understand we couldn't just leave you back there if we were doing the case or not." She shrugged.

"Well, he's got us by the short and curlies. What else are we supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"It's just – you know, man, I... I'm working for a demon now. I don't even know who you are. I just... I just need a second to adjust."

"Look... this is a crap situation. I get it. But, Dean, I am still me – same melon, same memories. I-I still like the same music. I still think about Suzie Heizer." Sam said.

"Biology class Suzie Heizer?"

"Can you blame me? Look, I know you don't trust me. And I can't take back what I did. But I'm going to prove it to you. I'm still your brother." Viola didn't understand the conversation but thought it best not to ask questions. She sat back in her seat and looked out the window.

* * *

The next day the three arrived at a crime scene. Before the brothers got out of the car they looked back at Viola.

"Get down, don't let anyone see you; we don't have any fake IDs for you, plus… you have _pink_ hair." Dean said muttering the last part.

"Could I get some?" She asked.

"Later, just get down." Dean said. She rolled her eyes and got onto the floor of the back of the Impala.

"Here." Sam suddenly threw a jacket over her.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Someone zipped up a body bag. Dean and Sam in their FBI suits walked past a coroner's vehicle towards a detective, who was standing next to the body and two men who were ready to move it. The two men lifted the body and carried it away. Dean and Sam showed their IDs.

"How you doing? Agents Holt and Wilson." Dean said.

"Feds?" The detective asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"What are the Feds doing here?"

"Oh, we're specialists." Sam said. "They call us in to answer the questions of mouth-breathing dick monkeys." Dean and the detective looked at him. "So, you gonna walk us through this, or, uh..."

"Dock worker. Guy on the morning shift found him – chest ripped wide open."

"Same as the body in the car?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, second one in two days."

"Internal organs missing on both vics? Like their hearts?" Sam asked.

"Uh... looks like it, yeah. How'd you know?"

"So, this guy, he – he have any enemies?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, plenty, but, uh, I don't think it was a wolf or possibly a cougar that had a beef with the guy. You do realize these were animal attacks?"

"An animal out here. What, you think it came for the sailing?" Dean asked.

* * *

When the impala doors opened and the brothers got in Viola popped her head out from under the jacket.

"Hey, get back down until we get on the road." Dean said. She sighed and got back down. As soon as the Impala pulled away from the docks she got up and sat in her seat. "Put your seatbelt on." She gave him a look in the rear view mirror.

"Yes mother." She said clicking it.

* * *

They got to a motel and went into a room. Viola sighed.

"What's with you?" Dean asked putting a bag of food they'd gotten on the bed.

"I don't have any clothes. I didn't exactly _pack_ for this." She sighed again and scratched the back of her head. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and looked inside. "Didn't exactly go to the bank beforehand either." She shoved it back in her pocket and sat on the other bed. Dean looked to be considering something in his head. He took out his wallet and took out a credit card. He tossed it towards Sam who caught it, slightly surprised.

"Go with Sam, he'll take you to get some clothes." Sam gave Dean a look.

"Why do I have to go with her?" Sam asked. Dean pointed to the card in Sam's hand.

"Because _that_ card is for a Barry Johnson not Betty Johnson." Dean said lying on the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Come on." He said. The two left the room and got in the Impala.

"I'm sorry you have to take me. Not here 24 hours and you guys want me gone." Sam glanced at her a second before looking back at the road.

"It… it's fine. Better than letting Crowley have your soul."

"He said it was dependent on how well I do the job… so far it's not looking good."

"We've barely started, you'll do fine. You've got the training after all."

"There's that." She said looking out the window.

"What was the third thing you wanted?"

"Uh-"

"I know you said it's personal but I won't judge you. Dean and I need to be able to trust you."

"It's really stupid…"

"Humor me."

"The third thing I asked for was to find…" She sighed and looked away. "true love." She said quietly. He cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing.

"And he said you'd get it?"

"He said I'd have to work for it." She chuckled. "Two outta three ain't bad." Sam nodded silently.

* * *

They pulled into a store plaza.

"Uh where do you wanna go?" He asked. Viola looked around and smiled spotting a Hot Topic.

"Hot Topic." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kinda thought you'd pick that." He said and they got out of the Impala. They started walking to the store. "We gotta pick up a few other things too."

* * *

They got back to the motel a half hour later. Viola had gotten four pairs of pants, shirts – one of each for sleeping – and, with the help of puppy-dog-eyes, a few accessories. They walked into the room and Dean was asleep on one of the beds, on top of the covers and, in his jeans still. Viola went to the bathroom and changed into the clothes she'd gotten as PJs. When she came back out Sam was sitting on the other bed taking his shoes off. Viola put her clothes in her bag and turned to Sam. He looked up at her and she bit her lip.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" She said quietly as to not wake Dean.

"Here." Sam nodded to the bed he was sitting on. "I'm just taking off my shoes, I don't sleep."

"Ever?" He shook his head and got up. "Why not?" He let out a sigh.

"It's none of your business." Viola looked down slightly.

"Right, sorry. Didn't mean to… sorry." She said walking over to the bed. She got under the covers and laid down facing away from Sam. Sam looked at her a moment before walking over to the bed. He walked around and she looked up at him.

"You understand why I don't wanna tell you."

"You guys don't trust me, I get it. It's alright." He went to walk away. "I-I'll earn it." Sam stopped and looked back at her. "Your trust, I'll earn. At least I'll try to." He nodded. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Look it's not that I don't trust you, I couldn't care less if you know or not." He said. He looked over at Dean.

"You just don't wanna tell in case Dean doesn't want you to?"

"Like I said I couldn't care less." He shrugged. "I went to hell." She tilted her head. "My soul's still there."

"Your soul? But you're still…"

"I'm still… me kinda. It's hard to explain." He said before getting up. "Get some sleep." He said and walked away.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up and looked over at Sam who was dressed in a shirt and suit pants and was organizing papers at the table.

"Morning." Sam said. Dean looked over at the other bed to see Viola still asleep.

"You didn't sleep. 'Cause you don't... sleep."

"Right." Sam said.

"Yeah. That's not creepy at all."

"Not like I can help it. So, you gonna just lay there staring at me.." Sam put on his jacket. "..or you want to hear what I dug up?" Dean raised a hand to tell Sam to go ahead. "All right. So, we know that werewolves are basically id gone wild, right? I mean, whoever they hate, they kill when they wolf out. So, I've been playing connect the victims."

"And?" Sam put the paper work into a briefcase.

"And I think I found a common denominator. So come on. Uh..." Sam tossed Dean two IDs. "Get the lead out, huh?" Dean caught them.

"Let me get dressed, Robocop." Dean said while looking at one made for Viola that even had her picture only she had black hair. Sam pointed to Viola.

"Better wake her." Dean looked at him.

"Where'd you get the picture?"

"Wallet." Sam said pointing to the wallet that was on top of the shopping bag along with her phone and hat. "Got her business outfits too."

"Right." Dean said getting up. He walked over to Viola and shook her arm. "Hey, wake up Princess." She made a small noise and turned over to look at him. He dropped the ID onto her stomach. She picked it up and opened it. "First day as an FIB Agent."

"Stacy Ward?"

"Don't look at me I didn't pick it." He said putting his hands up and walking to get his clothes.

"Vi." Sam tossed her a bag. She caught it and looked inside. She pulled out a black wig. "Thought you looked cute with black hair. Course you're cute now too." Viola felt her cheeks heat up. The picture on her driver's license in her wallet showed that she naturally had black hair.

"T-thanks Sam." She said with a small smile. He winked, flashing a smile making her blush more as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The Impala pulled up and parked outside a house. Sam got out carrying a gun, which he put into the back of his pants. Viola got out of the back and straightened out her blouse and skirt before quickly making sure her wig was on correctly. The three walked to the house and knock. A woman carrying a young boy answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked. The three held up their IDs.

"Is Cal Garrigan at home?" Sam asked. "We've got a few questions we'd like to ask him." The woman smiled.

"Yeah. Um, come in." She let them in and went to the kitchen. The woman sets the boy down in the kitchen and handed him a toy. A German Shepherd was lying on a dog bed. "Honey, um, why don't you go play in your room for a little while, okay?" The woman cleared the toys from the kitchen table. "Excuse the mess. Please sit." The brothers sat at the table while Viola crouched by the dog bed and pet the German Shepherd. "Um... can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Dean said. "Um, so Cal is your boyfriend?"

"That's right."

"And where is he?"

"Uh, sleeping, I think."

"You mind telling him up and at 'em? He's got some guests."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." The woman started to leave the room but stopped as Cal cleared his throat and entered with a hand to his head. "Cal..." The German Shepherd growled and barked once. Viola stood and moved away from the dog.

"Lucky, shh!" Cal said. The German Shepherd growled again.

"These are Agents... "

"Holt, Wilson, and Ward. Morning... ish." Dean said.

"Hey. What's this?" Cal asked.

"You out late last night, Cal?" Dean said. Cal poured himself some coffee.

"Just, uh, you know, a couple beers with friends.

"How many's a couple?"

"I don't know. Three, four tops."

"If all you had was beer, then how come you're sweating vodka?" Sam asked. "And looks to me like you slept in those clothes. Am I right?"

"I don't know. I – I guess."

"So what you're saying is, you got blind drunk, you blacked out. Something tells me this isn't the first time." Dean said.

"So, Cal, truthfully, who knows what you've really been up to at night?" Sam asked.

"Look, what's this about?" Cal asked.

"We're investigating the death of Ronald Garrigan." Sam said.

"My brother?" Cal asked. Cal and the woman looked at each other. She shrugged.

"We're sorry for your loss." Viola said.

"Yeah, I thought that was some kind of animal attack."

"No love lost between the two of you, huh?" Sam asked.

"Look, we had our differences, I guess. You love your brother, of course, but... Ron had a lot of problems. He was, uh, volatile."

"Last time he was here, you called the cops?" Sam said.

"What happened?" Viola asked.

"He came in here all messed up, and he was yelling. He shoved Mandy. So, yeah, I called the cops. I don't see how that has to do with –"

"Your landlord was found dead this week. Were you aware of that?" Sam asked.

"Saw it in the papers. Why?"

"Well, you two were pretty far behind on your rent, right? He had sent eviction papers?"

"I – I'm sorry. That was an animal attack." Mandy said.

"Funny enough, yeah – both of 'em were." Sam said.

"So, great, great. Yeah, guys." Cal said. "What in the hell do you think I had to do with 'em?"

"Just following procedure." Dean said. "Had to ask. You two have a good day." The brothers got up and the three left the house.

* * *

"So, Cal's a prince." Sam said as they were walking to the Impala.

"Yeah, doesn't even know where he was last night."

"Bag him now?" Sam asked.

"No. We make sure."

"Really?"

"Before we hand him over to a lifetime of demon rape? Yeah, really." They got into the car and drove away.

"The dog didn't seem to like him. Don't dogs and other animals… can't they tell or something." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"She does have a point-" Sam started.

"No she does not have a point." Dean looked at her then at Sam. "We make sure." Dean stressed.

* * *

That night the Impala pulled up and park near a garage next to a fix-it business, on the other side of a hedge. Men were arriving in their vehicles as the door to the garage rolled up. Someone turned on the lights and they could that the garage was furnished like a bar with a juke box and pool table.

"Boy, Cal just doesn't know when to quit." Sam said.

"Three scuzzy bars, one scuzzy strip club, a chili-dog joint, seven or eight nightcaps, and now... scotches in the library." Dean said. "I'm getting cirrhosis just watching this. Other than that, we got squat."

"Let's just see." Sam said. The men in the garage were laughing and music was playing. Cal and another man grabbed pool cues.

* * *

The sun had started coming up and the three were still watching the garage, well Sam and Dean had been, Viola had just woken up 10 minutes prior.

_"_Dude, sun's up." Dean said. Two men left the garage. Others were sitting around the table. "This guy's still on two legs. In theory. He ain't wolfing out."

"Well, not tonight, anyway." Sam said.

"Let's head back. We can re-attack this in a couple hours." Dean said. "You look like you're gunna pass out back there.."

"I'm fine." Viola said. "Just hard to sleep in a car." She said as Dean started the Impala and drove away.

* * *

The three got called back to the garage later and walked up to see Cal's body being zipped into a body bag on a wheeled stretcher. The three were in their FBI suits.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it's not Cal." Dean said.

"Masterful deduction, Sherlock." Sam said.

"I mean, a werewolf attack in daylight? This whole thing is just weird."

"Dogs and cats living together – mass hysteria. So, you know this means that we're down to one suspect, right?"

"I know."

"I mean, Mandy is right at the deep end of the vic pool. Can you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Shove her in the trunk, serve her up to Crowley."

"Yeah, Sam, I can do it."

* * *

The Impala pulled up across the street from where Mandy was outside, with Lucky on a leash, talking to a woman and a girl.

"Three o'clock? Does that work?" The woman asked.

"Okay." Mandy said.

"Okay."

"See you later."

"See you then."

"Bye." The girl said.

"Bye." Mandy said. The three walked over to Mandy as the woman and girl walked away.

"Ma'am." Dean said.

"Agents. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nobody called you?" Dean asked.

"Called me about what?" Mandy said.

* * *

Inside Mandy's house Lucky was on the dog bed next to the kitchen table. Dean, Sam, Viola and Mandy were sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it." Mandy said.

"I'm really very sorry." Dean said.

"Ma'am, I know this isn't the best time, but we'd like you to come with us." Sam said.

"Why? You think I have something to do with this? With Cal?" She asked.

"Of course not." Dean said. "We just got a few questions – i's and t's, mostly."

"I, uh... Could we do it later?"

"I'm afraid not." Mandy looked at Sam who stared back unmoved.

"Oh. Uh – uh, my kid has the flu, um, and he was up all night, so –"

"Well, is there a neighbor or a friend who can watch him while you're gone?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry. You said your boy was up all night?" Dean asked

"Uh, yeah." Mandy

"Were you with him all night?" Dean asked.

"Um – uh – well, I had, um, half an hour of sleep, maybe." Mandy said.

"Can I talk to your son?" Dean asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yeah, what difference does that make, Agent Holt?" Sam said.

"Trust me. It's important." He said to Sam then looked to Mandy. "Please?"

* * *

The three walked towards the Impala.

"Well, it wasn't her." Dean said.

"You don't know that." Sam said.

"She's got an alibi." Dean said.

"She's lying." Sam said.

"You heard the kid, dude. She's not lying."

"Fine. She still had time to wolf out, Dean. The last werewolf was in bed, with me, and she wolfed out."

"Don't make this personal. Look, all I'm saying is that between this and the daylight attacks, something's not adding up." They got to the Impala and the bothers stood on opposite sides, Viola on Dean's.

"I'm not just gonna hand her over to Crowley until we figure out what. You understand?" Dean said.

"Okay. Okay. I understand. How 'bout you and Vi go check out Cal's crime scene, see if we're missing anything. I'll come back and keep an eye on Amanda."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, how 'bout _you_ and Vi go and I'll stay here?"

"Dean, I still know how to do my job. I'm just gonna watch her. That's all. Trust me." Sam said and got into the car.

"Uh-huh."

"You two are suddenly calling me 'Vi'." Viola pointed out. Dean looked at her.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "It fits. Come on." He said and they got into the car.

* * *

Dean was sitting on the edge of one of the beds in the motel room. Viola was taking a shower. Dean looked at his phone Lisa's name was highlighted on the phone screen. After a moment, he tossed the phone on a table and went to the kitchen area. He picked up a cup and the coffee pot. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey, man, it's me." Sam said.

"Well, I got bupkis here."

_"_I definitely got something. It ain't a werewolf, for one."

"Yeah, what is it?

"Skinwalker."

"A skinwalker? As in..."

"As in, the family dog seriously needs a neuter."

"Wow. I haven't of a skinwalker in years." Dean reached for John's journal. "I'm actually a little rusty on the profile."

"You and me both. I guess you could ask Vi if you need to but uh, I just got the low down from Bobby. They can change anywhere, anytime. Skinwalkers infect you with a single bite. Otherwise, they're basically a werewolf cousin – silver will drop 'em, they chow hearts like sausages."

"So what happened? Did you catch him?"

"Not exactly. But I have some idea where he might be. Where's Vi? Shouldn't you have put me on speaker?"

"She's bus-" He turned around to look at the bathroom door and stopped when he saw Viola in short-shorts and a tank top. "Hel_lo._" He said.

"What?" Sam said. Viola looked at Dean and blushed slightly while drying her hair with a towel. She walked over to the second bed and sat down. She flipped her hair down and used the town. "-ean…Dean!"

"Mm? What?" Dean said.

"You alright?" Sam asked. Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, just fine. See ya when ya get back." Dean said before hanging up. Viola flipped her hair back up and grabbed a brush. She looked at him as he sat on his bed.

"That Sam?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "It's a skinwalker, Mandy's dog."

"Wow really?" Dean nodded.

"Well, get some sleep, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're a kid to me."

"How old _are_ you?"

"..31."

"How old is Sam?"

"27."

"Hmm." Dean raised an eyebrow as she got under the covers. "You should get some sleep too. Night."

"Night, Vi."

* * *

Dean, Viola and Sam, wearing casual clothes, walked into a room in the Erie County Domestic Animal Hospital containing dogs in cages. One of the dogs was Lucky.

"Hiya, Lucky. Bad dog." Dean said. He crouched down in front of Lucky's cage. "First things first." Dean said. He held up his gun. The picture changes to black and white as he takes out the magazine. "You see this? This is silver. Don't say I didn't warn you." Dean put the magazine clip back in the gun. "Okay, time to go. Now, we can either do this the easy way –" He held up a pair of jeans. "Hmm?" He held up a chain. "Or the hard way." Sam laughed. Dean looked back at him.

"What? Soul or not, that's funny." Lucky barked.

* * *

Lucky, as a man, was tied to a chair with a rope reinforced with chain. Sam sat on another chair and Dean on the edge of a bed while Viola stood next to Sam.

"Well, I got to tell you, Lucky," Sam said. "you got us stumped. I mean, why shack up with the family? Is it a kinky thing?" Sam gave him a look. "Do you like to play with your food? Roll over, Lucky. Speak."

"Go to hell." Lucky said.

"Already been." Sam said. "Didn't agree with me. So, look..." Sam got up and picked up a knife from the desk. "...how about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave?"

"You do what you got to do." Lucky said. Sam approached Lucky. Dean held up a hand to stop him.

"Hang on, Sam." He looked at Lucky. "Listen, you don't have to tell me why you're with the family. I get it."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Lucky said.

"You killed every threat that came near them." Dean said. "You care about them, in your own whack-a-doodle kind of way. It's obvious. What I want to know is, who was that guy you were kibitzing with? He a skinwalker, too?"

"Look, I can't say anything."

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this crap is gonna come for them. Now, listen –" Dean stood up. "We don't give a rat's ass about you. We want to help them. That's our angle. That's it."

"Yeah," He said after a pause. "that guy, he's a... whatever it is I am. And he's not the only one."

"How many are you?" Sam asked.

"About 30. We were all - we were kind of recruited."

"Recruited?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told me one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast."

"Sniffing people's butts? Yeah, that's a real step up." Dean said.

"Well, it was for me."

"Where is this little Scooby gang of yours?" Dean asked.

"Everywhere." Lucky said. "We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low."

""Lay low"? What the hell's that mean?" Dean said.

"Well, we're waiting for the word."

"What word?"

"Once we're settled, we get the signal... and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night. 30 becomes 150."

"God, you're a sleeper cell." Dean said.

Yeah, well, that's one way to say it.

"So you're waiting for word from who? Who organized you?" Sam asked.

"There's a pack leader.

"Your Alpha?" Sam asked.

"What's an Alpha?

"The – the first skinwalker, the strongest."

"Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I – I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there."

"Fantastic." Dean said. "Then you can help us stop him."

"Oh, no, I can't. No."

"Yes, you can." Dean said.

"No, you guys don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me – they're ruthless." Sam whistled and held up a ball, then threw it.

"Sam, not helping."

"Fetch this, dick." Lucky said.

"Listen to me." Dean said crouching down in front of Lucky. "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boy's throat? Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mom? 'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic life have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that... or you can help us stop it."

* * *

The Impala was parked under a bridge. Dean was taking things out of the trunk.

"So..." Sam said. "How are we supposed to get near something that can smell us a hundred yards off?"

"We don't." Dean opened a case of rifles.

"The pack leader. We're taking him down?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Got a better idea?"

"No, I... Crowley's not gonna be too happy about that."

"Who gives a rat's ass?" He looked to Viola. "We'll take the fault if he comes after you." He looked back to Sam. "We let that thing live one second, and it sends out that psychic dog whistle and" He motioned with his hand. "phew!"

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha. Then Crowley would give me my soul back and possibly not take Vi's."

"Are you kidding? 150 people turned into monsters. That's what you want?"

"No. Of course not. I... I'm just asking."

"All right, you know what? That's it."

"What?"

"You say you're "just folks," yeah? That – that you like baseball and apple pie or whatever. But truth is, I don't know what you are 'cause you're not Sam."

"Dean, come on."

"I mean, it's your gigantor body and – and maybe your brain, but it's not you. So just... stop pretending. Do us both a favor." Dean grabbed the rifle case and walked away. Sam picked up a bag and he and Viola walked after him.

* * *

Lucky was waiting outside a building with a large roller door. Dean was watching through the sights of a rifle from a nearby roof. Sam and Viola sat near Dean. Sam fiddled with silver bullets.

"He looks nervous, right?" Sam said.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I'd double-cross us. I mean, he's got to realize that's his best bet, if he wants to keep breathing."

"Nah, he'll go through with it."

"You mean 'cause he loves that family?"

"Yeah."

"_I'd_ double-cross us."

"Thanks, Dexter. That's reassuring."

"Just making conversation."

"I'm curious to see how you are _with_ your soul." Viola said looking at Sam, he glanced back at her. Suddenly a vehicle pulled up.

"Here we go." Sam and Viola stood up and Sam looked through binoculars. Three men got out of the vehicle. The roller door to the building opened and three more men came out.

"That big guy, the driver – that's the guy Lucky met in the park." Sam said. Dean looked through the rifle sights at a bald man, who was behind another man.

"And there's El Jefe."

"Take him out."

"It's not clean. We got one shot at this – literally." The bald man walked over to Lucky, looked at him and shook his head. Another man escorted Mandy and her son out of the back of the vehicle.

"Take the shot." Sam said.

"I'm trying! She's in the way." Dean said.

"Take it anyway!" Dean looked at Sam who looked back.

"_Sam_." Viola hissed giving him a look. He glanced at her before looking back. Through the rifle sights, Dean watched the bald man put an arm around Lucky and lead him inside. Lucky looked back at Mandy and her son.

"Come on, come on, come on. Ahh." With everyone now inside the building, a man closed the roller door. Dean lowered the rifle.

"So, plan B?"

"We've got one?"

* * *

Mandy was holding her son in her arms.

"Please, whatever you want. Just please let my son go." She said.

The bald man whispered to the large man next to him. The large man walked over to Lucky.

"Look, man, there's nothing I can do. The boss is pissed. These murders that you've been doing? You didn't ask for permission! Now you're gonna screw up the whole damn plan. I tried to warn you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Lucky said.

"There – there's been a mistake. T-This has got nothing to do with us." Mandy said.

"It has everything to do with you, sister." The large man said loudly.

"Hey." Lucky whispered to him.

"So, you with us or not?"

"Yes, of course I am."

"Fine. Prove it. Turn them. Now. Both of 'em, while we watch, Or I'll kill you all."

"Oh, my..." Mandy said quietly. The large man sniffed.

"What is that?" He asked. Sam and Viola stepped out from behind a partition and Sam shot the bald men. Mandy gasped. Dean shot with the rifle from some distance away and Viola shot with a hand gun. Gun training apparently counts as combat training. Mandy took cover as Dean and Sam continued to shoot. Two of the men ran and Sam and Viola chased after them.

"Mommy!" Mandy's son cried.

"It's okay." She said to him. Lucky crouched down in front of her.

"Mandy! Come on, come on. "

"Who are you? I don't even know you!"

"Yes, you do. Trust me, I'm trying to help. Come on, come on!" Dean watched through the rifle sights as Lucky led Mandy and her son away. Sam chased after one of the men and shot repeatedly.

* * *

Lucky opened the door to a small room.

"Get in." Lucky said.

"But I don't – "

"Get in!" She ran in and Lucky closed the door behind her. "Bolt it! Bolt it!" He said through the window. She locked the door. The man Sam was trying to shot was hiding behind some equipment. He looked at Viola and put his finger to his lips Mandy pushed her son under a desk.

"Here, baby, go under here. Okay, stay there, honey. You'll be safe." Mandy looked through the door's window at Lucky. Sam discovered a pile of clothes where the man was. He and Viola walked past the clothes. A Doberman appeared around a corner behind them. A wolf trotted up behind Dean and snarls. Dean tried to turn, but his rifle was stuck in a grill. The wolf leaped at him and he fired his handgun. A naked man with a gunshot wound in his back laid face down on the ground. Sam continued to search the building. The Doberman followed him.

The Large man from before walking up to Lucky.

"You're protecting them? After what I did for you? I gave you your life back!" Dean watched through the rifle sights. "Them? You're nothing to them. You're a dog." Lucky punched the man in the face. The man laughed.

"I-I was gonna turn them. But now I'm gonna kill 'em." The man punched Lucky, sending him flying into the office door and shattering the glass. Mandy screamed.

The Doberman growled and ran at Viola. She gasped as Sam pushed her out of the way and shot it as it leaped. A naked man with a gunshot wound in his back was face down on the ground.

"You good?" Sam asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Thanks." She squeaked.

* * *

Lucky got to his feet. He looked back at Mandy. He transformed into his dog form. He barked at the man

"Lucky?!" Mandy exclaimed. Lucky continued to bark.

"So you think this is gonna be a dogfight?" The man took out a gun.

"I got a better idea." The man shot Lucky, who yelped. He advanced on Lucky, who lay on the ground whimpering. Dean watched through the rifle sights, looking for a clear shot. "Silver bullet, Lucky." The man said. Dean shot the man, who fell to the ground dead near another one of the men who was shot earlier. Sam and Viola approached and looked at Lucky, who was still lying on the ground. Sam checked his magazine clip and moved around some drums.

"Sam?" Viola said following him. When he raised his gun, Lucky was gone, with only a pool of blood remaining on the ground. Mandy watched Sam from behind the shattered glass of the office door.

* * *

Lucky, in his human form, knocked at the door of Mandy's house. Mandy opened the door and stepped back in alarm when she saw who was there.

"Hi." He put his hands up. "One…. I'm not here to bother you. I just...Uh, I just want to say one thing. You and Aidan... You're the only family I ever had. And I know – I know that sounds – I know... I know what I am. It... it's just that no one has ever been so nice to me before, so... So, thank you."

"Get away from this house, you psycho. And if you ever, ever come near me or my son again, so help me..."

"I know I probably deserve..."

Mandy closed and locked the door. A few moments later she was visible through the living room window, clenching her fists in agitation. Lucky turned away and there was a noise as he transformed. Mandy looked through the window at the pile of clothes left behind. Lucky trotted slowly down the street, then walked, then stopped and looks behind him.

* * *

A woman jogged past with a dog on a leash. Sam was carrying a bag of take-out food and he, Viola and Dean each held drinks.

"I'll never look at a dog the same." Dean said. "Makes you wonder, though, huh?"

"What?" Sam asked. They sat at a picnic table near a river. Viola sat next to Dean on his right.

"How many packs are out there. What if they're all just waiting for the signal, you know?" Dean asked.

"Or how many lone dogs are really skinwalkers." Viola said. Dean made a face.

"So...I was thinking. You were right." Sam said.

"'bout?" Dean asked.

"I'm not your brother. I'm not Sam."

"Okay."

"Um, all that "Blah, blah, blah," about being the old me? Crap. Like Lisa and Ben, right? I've been acting like I care about them. But I don't. I couldn't care less."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"You wanted the real me. This is it. I don't care about them. I don't even really care about either of you." He looked at Viola briefly before looking at Dean. "Except that... I need your help. And you're clearly not gonna stick around for much longer unless I give it to you straight, so... I've done a lot worse than you know. I've killed innocent people in the line of duty. But I'm pretty sure it's not something the old me could've done. And maybe I should feel guilty. But I don't."

"Sam, get to the punch line."

"I don't know if how I am is better or worse. It's different. You get the job done, and nothing really hurts. That's not the worst thing. But I've been thinking. And it was... it was kinda harder. But there are also things about it I remember that I... Let's just say I think I should probably go back to being him."

"That's very interesting. It's a step."

"So?"

"We do what we got to do. And we get my brother back." Viola put her head down and looked out at the river. Dean tapped her back. "Hey Princess." She sat up and looked at him.

"Hm?" She hummed, also giving him a weird look for the nick name.

"You gonna eat?" She looked at the bag then shook her head.

"Not hungry." She got up and walked towards the river. She sat down in the grass and just looked at the water. She always loved just staring at big bodies of water; Lakes, Rivers, Oceans. They calmed her and made her feel relaxed.

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a burger. Sam watched him.

"Aren't you going to go talk to her?" Sam asked. Dean looked up.

"Why?"

"She said she wasn't hungry but her stomach was growling the whole way here. The case is over… She thinks we're gunna ditch her." Dean looked back at Viola. "Are we?"

"Course not. She's still on the job, can't let Crowley have her soul too."

* * *

Viola let out a sigh and lay back in the grass and looked up at the clouds. The only things she really liked about the outdoors were bodies of water, clouds and fall leafs. She closed her eyes after a moment and drifted off for a few minutes. After about five minutes someone shook her shoulder.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." She opened her eyes and saw Dean crouched next to her. "Come on, we gotta hit the road." She sat up. "You can eat in the car, we saved you some." He said standing up and holding out a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"I can come?"

"Of course. We can't let Crowley have your soul, plus you know your way around a gun." Viola smiled.

"Thank you." He ruffled her hair. "Hey."

"No problem, kid." He patted her on the back and they walked to the Impala.

* * *

**_How'd I do? Give me some reviews I'll change things in this chapter if they don't seem right or something. I have the 2_****_nd_****_ one almost done and it won't take me long since I have scripts and can watch the show online and Netflix._**

**_If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me. Please no flames, this is my first Supernatural fic but not my first fic…I think this is my…well I have 22 on my fanfiction but I had deleted some a while ago so eh let's just say this is my 23_****_rd_****_ lol. I might post the other supernatural fic tomorrow or Friday. It has a different plot and I came up with a cool idea for the OC._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters/plot. I DO own my OC Viola Carroll and added things._**

**_No reviews and very few views makes me a little sad but on the other hand a lot of people like my other Supernatural fic ^_^_**

* * *

Sam, Viola, and Dean were in Elwood, Indiana interviewing a people about UFO sightings and abductions.

"I'm here because I believe that Elwood Indiana has become a center of extraterrestrial activity." Wayne said.

"There was this light. And then Patrick just vanished." Kim said.

"It's all happening, you know? I mean, these entities have come to help push humanity to the next stage." Sparrow said.

"My name is Wayne Whitaker, Jr., and I have personally recorded dozens of eyewitness accounts, strange lights in the sky, mysterious presences attempting contact." Wayne said.

"Since this whole damned circus has blown into town, no one seems to realize we got four missing persons cases wide open. My friends lost loved ones." The Sheriff said.

"What happened to him? Something took him! I know it!" Kim said.

"We are right in the middle of what we in the field like to call a "UFO flap," and I am as happy as a pig in shoes." Wayne said.

"I can guarantee you that this has nothing to do with UFO's, little green men. Nothing extraterrestrial whatsoever." The Sheriff said.

"Of course it's not UFO's. It's fairies." Marion said.

"Fairies." Dean said. "Okay. Well, thank you for your input."

"What? Flying saucers not insane enough for you?" Sam said. Viola smacked his arm.

"What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

"Okay, if you want to add glitter to that glue you're sniffing, that's fine, but don't dump your whackadoo all over us. We'd rather not step in it."

"Okay, we're, we're done." Dean said trying to pull Sam away.

"The only thing you're missing is a couple dozen cats, sister."

"It's a blood sugar thing. My apologies." Dean said pulling Sam away.

"What?" Sam said to Dean.

"What? You gotta ask? Right, yes, you _do_ have to ask."

"Look, I'm sorry, but this is all a big joke, right, and we're not actually taking this UFO crap seriously?" Sam asked.

"No, man. ET is made of rubber. Everybody knows that. But there are four legitimate vanishings in this town. Something's going on. And Sam? By the way, it's not the lady's fault that she took the brown acid."

"Yeah! So?"

"Empathy, man. Empathy. I mean, the old Sam would have given her some, some wussified, dew-eyed crap."

"Old Sam had a soul—was a soul. Whatever."

"Right! Yes, and, and, but you don't—aren't. Whatever."

"Right"

"Right. You don't care."

"Well—"

"You have to care!"

"About what, exactly?"

"About everything, man! About being human at least."

"Look, Dean. You obviously care. A lot. And that's great. But I can't care about what—I can't care about it, you know? What do you want me to do, fake it?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Fake it. Fake it till you make it."

"What happened to you wanting me to be all honest?" The three walked up to the Impala.

"Hey, you wanna be a real boy, Pinnochio, you gotta act the part."

"I was faking it Dean! Ever since we got back on the road together, I was picking every freaking word. It's exhausting."

"Okay. All Right. But until we get you back on the soul train, I'll be your conscience, okay?"

"So you're saying you'll be my… Jiminy Cricket."

"Shut up. But yeah, you freaking puppet. That's exactly what I'm saying." Dean said getting into the Impala.

"What would that make me?" Viola asked getting into the back.

"You can be that blue thing." Dean said.

"Gee thanks Dean. It's a blue fairy. She's the one to make him a real boy just so ya know." Sam looked back at her with a slightly amused face.

"You're gunna make me a real boy?"

"…I'm sensing an implied sexual innuendo." Viola said with her eyebrows up. Sam laughed and Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

Dean opened the door of _Brennan's Watchworks _and walked inside. An older man sat at a table making or fixing a watch.

"Mr. Brennan?" Dean asked.

"Mmm?" The man hummed and looked over as the three walked down the short steps.

"We're with The Mirror." Sam said. "We would like to ask you—"

"What? Is this about Patrick? Patrick's gone."

"Missing." Dean said. "Right. Yes, that's what we want to talk to you about."

"Now, your son was the first to disappear." Sam said.

"First to be taken." Mr. Brennan corrected

"Taken." Sam said. Mr. Brennan got up and motioned towards the door before walking up the steps.

"Get out! Out!" He said.

"Mr. Brennan, who do you believe took your son?" Dean asked.

"You people can't help me. My boy is never coming back."

"You sound awfully sure." Sam said.

"Excuse me?"

"Like you know something you're not talking about." Sam said.

"Okay. All right." Dean said to Sam before looking at Mr. Brennan.

"You know what they say. 72 hours. After that, the odds of finding a missing person drop to nothing, right?"

"Well, every case is different." Dean said.

"It's been weeks."

"All right. Listen." Dean took out his wallet and put a card on the table. "Call us if anything comes to mind." The three of them left.

* * *

"What do you think?" Sam asked once they were outside.

"I think he's hiding something. Why don't you stay and watch Watchmaker and see what happens when the sun goes down, and I'll go check out the crop circles."

"Okey dokey."

"But do _not_ engage with, maim or in any way kill Brennan. In fact, I don't want you making any judgment calls whatsoever. Anything happens, call me." Dean started to walk away.

"You know, Jiminy, I was on my own for a whole year. I did fine without you."

"Yeah. I don't want to know your definition of fine. Vi, stay with Sam."

"I don't need her to baby sit me, Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah and I don't want to either." Viola said crossing her arms.

"Too bad, watch each other." Dean said before walking away.

* * *

Later that night Sam and Viola went to a bar/dinner. They sat at their own tables next to each other because Sam didn't want the waitress to think they were dating. After about 20 minutes Sam called Dean.

"The only thing this guy is up to is alcoholism." Sam said.

"Good." Dean said.

"You know, maybe I should go talk to him again. I mean, you're the one who said he's hiding something."

"Shh! Shh!"

"What? You see something? Dean, what's out there?" Viola moved her chair closer to Sam and he moved the phone so they could both listen.

"Hang on a second. Holy… UFO! UFO!"

"Whoa! Dude, stop yelling. You're breaking up. I didn't catch that last part."

"Close encounter! Close encounter!"

"Close encounter! What kind? First? Second?"

"They're after me!"

"Third kind already? You better run, man. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing."

"Empathy, Sam! Empathy!" Sam motioned to the waitress for another beer.

"They still after you?" Sam asked. Suddenly there was a noise as the phone dropped and Dean could be heard yelling.

"Come on!"

"Dean? Are you there? What happened? Dean?" Sam looked at the phone then hung up. The waitress came over with another beer. "Thanks. " He said watching her walk away. Viola reached over and took the beer. "Hey." He tried to take it back but she moved away.

"I just wanna try a sip."

"Aren't you like 19?"

"Shh! What do you care?"

"I don't," He said with a shrug. "But that's mine."

"Just a little sip?" He took it away making her pout.

"No." He said before taking a swing.

"Shouldn't we go see if Dean's alright?" Sam looked a little annoyed. "Come on Pinoc, we gotta save your conscience."

"Use your pixie dust and go get him."

"_Sam_." Viola stood up and pulled him up.

"Alright, alright, geez."

* * *

Sam and Viola went to the cornfield and found Dean's ringing phone. Sam picked it up and turned it off. They left the cornfield and went to a group of trailers that seemed to be a bunch of UFO enthusiasts.

"So, they're real. UFO's." Sam said walking up to a Wayne.

"Like I said before, son, the truth is out there." Wayne said.

"Okay, you're the expert. How do I get them?"

"Come again?"

"You hunt ET's, right? I need to know how to get them."

"You and me both." He handed Sam a packet. Sam rifled through it.

"This is it?"

"Well, I'd say that 30 years of eyewitness accounts speak for themselves as incontrovertible proof—"

"Yeah, right. My brother was abducted so I'm pretty good on the whole proof part." Sam said. A pretty girl, Sparrow, walked up and joined the conversation.

"Your brother was abducted?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"It's fine. I mean, I've had time to adjust."

"Did it happen when you were kids?"

"No, like, half an hour ago. So, you've been hunting UFO's for over three decades and you basically have no concrete data and zero workable leads."

"Well, I—"

"Have you considered the possibility that you suck at hunting UFO's?" Sam started to walk away.

"I'd like to help. If I can." The girl said following them. Sam smiled. "Name's Sparrow."

"Sam."

"Viola."

"Nice hair. Are you his sister, girlfriend-?"

"My brother's-!" Sam said quickly. "My brother's girlfriend." Viola's eyebrows went up.

* * *

Viola sighed sitting outside the motel. Suddenly she heard someone walking up and looked to see Dean.

"Dean!" She ran over and hugged him. "You're okay." She let him go and he looked around before frowning.

"Where's Sam?" She made and face and pointed to the room. Dean opened door to motel room, turned on the lights and found Sam in bed with Sparrow.

"Dean!"

"What the hell?"

"Oh that's Dean! Sam, they brought your brother back." Sparrow said. Dean looked back at Viola who sighed.

* * *

Sparrow picked up the rest of her clothes while Sam put on his shirt.

"Okay. It's all right, Sam. I so totally understand that you need time as a family." She walked ot the door. She stopped and looked at Dean. "But it's just—what were they like?"

"They were grabby, incandescent douche bags. Good night."

"Too soon… ? Okay." She left closing the door.

"…You're upset." Sam said.

"I was abducted. And you were banging Patchouli."

"I didn't think she smelled that bad."

"I was abducted by aliens!"

"We were looking into it."

"Looking into it! I was gone for, like, an hour."

"An hour—"

"And most of that was walking back to town!"

"Dean, I think your watch is off. You've been gone all night." Sam took out his phone.

"What are you talking about? No I haven't." Sam showed him the time on the phone. "Four a.m.?"

"Yeah! UFO time slip. That actually falls in line with a lot of abduction stories."

"Falls in line…"

"Yeah."

"Nothing's falling in line." Dean sat down on the bed.

"Here. Drink." Sam handed him a glass. "Good."

"Thank you." Dean said after he drank all of it. Sam poured another glass.

"Yeah. Now. Come on. Talk to me. What happened?" Sam sat on the other bed, Viola walked to sit next to Sam.

"Well, uh, there was this… God help me, Sam, there was this bright white light!" Dean said with a fake smile.

"It's okay." Sam said. Sam patted Dean's leg. Dean looked at him incredulously. "Safe room." He took his hand off.

"And then suddenly, I was, uh, I was in a different place. And there were these beings, and they were too bright to look at, but I could feel them pulling me towards this sort of table—"

"Probing table!" Sam said.

"God! Don't say that out loud!"

"Right. So what did you do?"

"I went crazy. I started hacking and slashing and firing." He chuckled and stood up. "They actually seemed surprised. I-I-I don't think anybody's ever done that before. Yeah. I had a close encounter, Sam, and I won."

"You should take a shower."

"I _should_ take a shower. I'm gonna, I'm gonna take a shower now." He put his class down and walked into the bathroom.

"Did you have to try and sleep with her in my bed?" Viola asked looking at Sam. He shrugged.

"Ya know, if ya want," He said giving her a smirk. "We could-"

"Stop right there." She held up a hand. "No Soul Sam is a pervert." He grinned. "Get off the bed; I wanna fall asleep before Dean gets back so he has to sleep in that bed." Sam got up and she got under the covers.

* * *

The next morning the three were at the dinner, Dean and Viola on one side, Sam on the other.

"So, on top of all the demons and the angels and the ghosts and the skinwalkers, it turns out that there's—so if aliens are actually real, what's next? Hobbits? Seriously." Dean said. Sam gave a passing girl the silent how ya doin'. "You just gave her the silent how ya doin'."

"What?"

"Our reality's collapsing around us, and you're trying to pick up our waitress?"

"Yeah. Okay. Look. Brings up a question. So, say you got a soul and you're on a case, and your brother gets abducted by aliens—"

"Yeah, then you do everything you can to get him back."

"Right! You do, but, what about when there are no more leads for the night? Are you supposed to just sit there in the dark and suffer, even when there's nothing that can be done at that moment?"

"YES!"

"What?"

"Yes, you sit in the dark and feel the loss."

"Absolutely! But couldn't I just do all that and have sex with the hippie chick?"

"No!"

"It'd be in the dark."

"No you couldn't because you would be suffering, and you can't just turn that off for the night." The waitress came over and put the check on the table.

"Thanks, guys."

"Thank y—" Dean started to say then saw the look Sam had. She walked away.

"Why not?"

"Because if you had a soul, your soul wouldn't let you."

"So you're saying having a soul equals suffering."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Like, the million times you almost called Lisa." Dean looked at him. "So you're saying suffering is a good thing."

"I'm saying it's the only game in town." Dean got up.

"Okay! So how do we deal with the little green men?

"Research." Sam got up. "We've got about a century of UFO lore to catch up on, and there's no time for—What's up with that guy?"

"Who?" Sam asked

"The guy by the window giving me the stink eye."

"You mean the cop?"

"No, not the cop! The guy! He's right—oh now he's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"Can we please just get out of here-"

"What's wrong with you?"

"- before I hit you?"

"Okay! Geez."

* * *

Back at the motel Dean was on his laptop doing research. He had Sam on the phone. Viola was taking a shower.

"Library's closing up soon. I'm almost done." Sam said.

"You find anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Way too much. Everyone on the planet believes in UFO's, and they will not stop writing books about it."

"Yeah, well at least books have punctuation. All right, keep digging and we'll see what you got when you get back." He hung up and suddenly David Bowie's Major Thom was playing on the radio in the motel room. Dean looked up and the lights start to flicker. "Oh no." There was a bright light outside. "Not again." Dean got up. The door slammed open and a bright ball of light floated there. Dean looked towards his guns. He went to get them and the ball went too. He looked closing at it. "Nipples?" The ball hit him in the face making him stumble back. "_Bitch_!" The ball flew around and hit him again. He stood in front of the microwave and when it came at him he moved, opening the door before closing it with the ball inside. He pressed buttons. "Ha ha." He held it down as the ball tried to get out. Suddenly the ball exploded. "Ha ha!" The bathroom door opened and Viola popped her head out.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He turned around and looked at her.

"Come here."

"I'm in a towel, hold on."

"Hurry." He said. She got dressed and came out.

"What?" He motioned her over. The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Sam, good. Come here. See that." The three peered into the microwave.

"See what?" Sam asked.

"See what? See the blood. See all the blechh."

"Sorry, man. I'm not seeing it." Sam said. Dean looked at Viola who shook her head.

"You don't see the ick? It's right there."

"Okay, let's go with you see it and we don't. What the hell was it?"

"It was a, a little…naked lady, okay?"

"It was.. a what?"

"It was a- it was a little, glowing, hot naked lady. With nipples. And she hit me."

"I'm not supposed to laugh, right?" Dean hit the counter and looked at him. "Right. Okay. Sure. Um. So, shot in the dark here, but did this little lady have wings?"

"What the hell made you say that?" Dean asked.

"She did, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but how did, how'd y—" Sam sat at the table where the laptop was.

"One of the fringier theories I came across. It's actually what crazy crystal lady was yammering about. What if these abductions have nothing to do with UFO's?"

"What?"

"Okay, say these encounters have been going on for centuries, not with extraterrestrials but with ultra-terrestrials. People nowadays say "space aliens "or whatever, but they used to call them—" Sam spun the laptop around.

"Smurfs."

"Fairies."

"Fairies? Come on!"

"Dean, there's a straight line between ET's and fairies. Glowing lights, abductions. It's all the same UFO stuff, just under a different skin."

"You seriously think that the secret with UFO's is—"

"Hey, you're the one who pizza-rolled Tinkerbell. I'm just doing the math. But this is good. This is a lead."

"A lead where?"

* * *

The three sat in Marion's trailer. Tea was served in itty bitty cups.

"Fairies. Sprites and spriggens. Bogarts and brownies. The little people have many names." She sat down across from them. Dean pointed at a fairy figurine.

"Well, that's, uh, that's her. That's the little—"

"Ooh."

"Anyway, I, uh, I get that tinkerbells are fairies, but what about the tiny Santa Claus and the troll and the—"

"That's a garden gnome, and that's a large goblin, and—"

"But they're all fairies?"

"Yes. Faery comes in many shapes and sizes. Magical, mischievous beings from the realm next door."

"The fairy realm."

"Mm-hmmm."

"So it's like another dimension?" Sam asked.

"Another reality! Yes. Only people who have been there and returned to our world can see the Faery here."

"Right." Dean said. "Umm, why are the fairies abducting people?"

"Mmm. There is much theory and little fact. We know they only take firstborn sons, just like Rumplestiltskin did. Personally, I think they're taken to Avalon to service Oberon, the King of the Faery."

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Did you service Oberon, King of the Fairies?" Dean looked at him.

"Marion. Um. Let's say fairies are real, okay? What can we do about them?"

"Sorry?"

"We- How can we….."

"Interact with them."

"Yes, yes. Forcefully interact."

"Well, if you want to win a faery's favor, leave a bowl of fresh cream. They love cream."

"Okay! And, and, more forcefully?"

"Ohhh. All Faery hate iron, and the dark Faery burn when touched with silver. What else. Oh! You can spill sugar or salt in front of them. No matter how powerful, the Faery must stoop to count each grain."

"Well, allrighty. That's—Wow! A lot to absorb. Thank you." Dean said.

"Oh, oh, stay! Finish your tea." She said.

"I gotta say I, I love the feel—it's uhh, it's…" Dean looked around.

"It's like Sedona, Arizona, crapped in here." Sam said.

"Cute-a-riffic! Is what it is." Marion laughed. "Cute-a-riffic."

"Do you have bigger cups?" Sam asked.

* * *

The three were walking outside walking to the Impala.

"God, is it on me? I feel like I've got the crazy on me." Dean said.

"No. You did sit in some glitter, though." Sam said.

"Makes me want to believe in UFO's again."

"Doesn't really give us the next move, I grant you that. We can always put the call out to Bobby."

"Hey." Dean nodded towards where Mr. Brennan was buying three crates filled with cartons of cream. "I'll be damned. Isn't that the watch guy?

"Huh. They love cream." Sam said. The three got into the car.

* * *

At Brennan's Watchworks, and Sam, Viola, and Dean were watching him carry cream into the store.

"All right you stick with half and half, and I'm going to check out his store. And no hippie chicks! Vi stay with him."

"You never want me with you." Viola said with a pout.

"Fine, next time we slit up you can come with me." Dean said getting out of the car. She grinned. Sam moved over to the driver's seat. Viola started to climb into the front. Sam looked over and as she sat in the seat her skirt got pulled up. She pulled it down quickly and hit Sam's arm when she noticed his smirk. "Hope you have better manners with your soul."

* * *

Sam and Viola walked into a bar.

"You have to sit with me this time, Dean said no hippie chicks." Sam rolled his eyes. They sat and watched Mr. Brennan. Sam's phone rang and he held it up so he and Viola could hear.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Freaking full of Keeblers over here, man. Just full of 'em."

"What?"

"It's like the story with the shoe guy and all the elves. Hey, you think Brennan made a deal with a bunch of fairies?"

"Lemme get back to you." They hung up. "Wait here." Sam said before he got up and walked up to Mr. Brennan. "So, Mr. Brennan. Hello again."

"Leave me alone."

"Did I ever mention how beautiful your work is?"

"What?"

"The watches. Just stunning. What I can't figure out is how one man can put out that much product. I mean, hell! If I didn't know better, I'd say you have a bunch of elves working for you." He looked away and Sam grabbed his shoulder. "Except I do know better, and you have a bunch of elves working for you."

"You're insane."

"So, tell me. How does a father decide to trade his son for a bunch of watches? I mean, I assume you have a soul so what's your excuse?"

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that."

"Then how was it?" The two moved over to the table.

"I supported my family for 30 years making those watches. It's the only thing I know how to do. Parkinson's. Was losing my hands. I was losing everything. My grandmother, she always used to say that they were real. She told me all of these stories when I was a kid about how to summon them, how to get favors from them."

"So you learned how to work a spell."

"I mean, honestly, I doubted it would even work. I was just desperate. But she left me this book, so I did the ceremony in my back office two months ago, and this man appeared and said he was a leprechaun."

"A leprechaun."

"I asked him just to cure my hands, but he said he would do even better. He would make me more successful than I had ever been. He told me he'd bring a crew of workers, that I could save my business, save my name."

"In exchange for?"

"He just wanted a place for them to rest, to take of the fruit and fat of the land. I said yes. I wasn't thinking."

"And the fruit and the fat was?"

"My firstborn. Not just mine. There's been others. They're not stopping. They're not going to stop."

"There's gotta be a way to reverse the spell."

"There is. But the book is in a safe in my shop. They won't let me near it. It's been a nightmare."

"You can see the fairies?"

"Yes."

* * *

Dean was walking down the sidewalk, trying to avoid the Redcap. He ducked into an alley and the Redcap followed. Dean turned a corner and flattened himself against a wall then launched out and tackled a little person.

"Wha-? Help! Help!"

"Little fairy! What do you want, you fairy? Huh? Huh? Fairy!"

"Daddy!" A little girl screamed. Dean stopped and let go.

"Oh God no. Haha! I'm just kidding!" Dean said. Sam, Viola and Brennan were walking down the same street Dean was on. Sam was trying to call Dean on his phone.

"Don't worry, Brennan. We can do this. My brother and I are gonna cover you while you reverse the ritual. Sam saw Dean being cuffed and arrested. There were a small crowd of onlookers. "Dean! Hey dude! What happened?"

"Sam…. Hey!" Dean was thrown into back seat of police car.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam called.

"Fight the fairies. You fight those fairies." The door was shut but they could see Dean looking back at them. "FIGHT THE FAIRIES!"

* * *

Dean was sitting in a jail cell

"I'm just trying to understand exactly what kind of hate crime this even was."

"It wasn't a hate crime." Dean said.

"I mean, if this gentleman were a full-sized homosexual, would that be okay with you?"

"I don't hate any size person, or any size… gay… guy."

"He's not gay as it happens. But! He is the district attorney for Tipton County. Runs a tight ship, tell you what."

"I'd say he's done so well for himself, considering his…considering these tough economic times. Good for him."

"Son, you are all kinds of messed up." The sheriff left Dean in jail to pace for hours.

* * *

Sam, Viola and Brennan snuck in through the back door of _Brennan Watchmakers_.

"Are they here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it's all right. Greenhats like tequila." Mr. Brennan snuck over to his safe and got the spell book. "lich sha-hayt. Uh keeya shun, augus small un sorashun, augus phooetek en shia, en rache connecsha…." Suddenly he got stabbed in the back. He fell over and they could see Wayne standing behind him.

"You! You're the leprechaun?" Sam asked.

"Indeed I am. Sorry about the mess, but your friend here went back on his deal."

"Well, you weren't very clear with him on the terms."

"I told him there was a price. Once we come, we come to stay."

"So you take firstborns and then what? You just sit back and watch while they cover the abductions for you with all that crazy UFO crap? Which you help encourage, naturally. Nice con. But, your cover's blown now, _Wayne_."

"Blown? To whom? Brennan's dead. Your brother? Heh. He's marked. Been to the ranch. He's ours now."

"Yeah. Well. Then there's us."

"You? But you can only see me" Suddenly he disappeared. "if I let you."

"True, but you'll have to get near me eventually, and I have very good reflexes." The leprechaun reappeared behind them.

"You're not like the rest of them, are you?"

"Nope." Sam said.

"No, I could see that right off. You're missing a certain piece, right in the center, ain't you? And it seems _yours_ is on the line." He said to Viola

"Says who?"

"We fairy folk? We're all about energy. And the human soul gives off a certain perfume. Your soul is far away. But not completely out of reach."

"Is that so?"

"Sam, I can get it back for you. For a price." Sam laughed.

"That's adorable. It's locked in a box with the devil."

"Your devil. Not mine."

"There's no freaking way a leprechaun can do what angels cannot."

"Angels." He laughed. "Please. I'm talking about real magic, sonny. From my side of the fence. Got a way of getting in back doors."

"So you're my blue fairy? You can make me a real boy again?"

"When you wish upon a star."

"Yeah. I got a wish." Sam shot the leprechaun.

"Iron! Painful, but not a deal breaker." He shot him again but hit the window. The leprechaun pushed Viola out of the way and she hit the ground. Sam and the leprechaun were at fisticuffs. The magic demon-killing knife didn't not work on the leprechaun. "Come on, lad. You've already taken your best shot."

"You're right." He dropped his gun. "I'm done shootin'. So do me a favor. And count this." Sam emptied a vial of salt onto the floor.

"Oh no." He threw his cane to the ground and started counting.

"Why didn't I do that earlier?"

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Viola asked. Sam flashed her a glare. Sam finished the spell.

"Kum savaltcha Ar noyang, kun enna, ret augus…

"Dammit."

"Kkuum doinsha and getta wabasach shul!" The fairies all disappeared.

"Thought _I_ was your blue fairy." Viola said with a pout.

"More like pink. Besides I've had enough of those things."

* * *

The Sam, Dean and Viola were on a road by the car. Dean offered Sam a beer, and he refused. Viola looked hopeful.

"Not happening." Dean said shaking his head. "So. Here's to the tiniest DA. At least they're dropping the charges." They sat on the hood.

"Little big man." Sam said.

"I was wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"You think Lucky Charms really could have, you know, soul to sender?"

"Come on. It's crazy to think. He did talk a good game though."

"You said no. Why?"

"It was a deal. When's a deal ever been a good thing?"

"Mine's turned out okay." Viola said.

"That's to be determined." Sam said.

"I'm just trying to figure out how it works in there." Dean said.

"Dude, I do still have all my brain cells. If anything, my brain works better now." Sam said.

"Just making sure that's where your head's at. That you're not having second thoughts about getting your soul back."

"Oh."

"You're not, are you?"

"No."

* * *

**_How was that? I really wish someone would tell me how I'm doing on this._**


End file.
